Bad Blood
by Annoyed-With-Reality
Summary: Aizel Black. Daughter to Regulus Black. One of the most powerful witches alive and only a seventh year Slytherin. Right hand to Voldemort and furture bride of Snape, will her last year at Hogwarts be a memorable one? Or one she might not survive? SNAPEOC


**Bad Blood**

**By: Annoyed-With-Reality**

**Chapter One: Enter Aizel Black**

"Miss. Black, how many time must I repeat myself, if you want to stay in this class you must **_pay attention!_**" Severus Snape snapped at me, sending me out of research. I was a pinky width away from finding a way to keep the negative affects of a Draught of Peace to keep the user from going into a heavy, irreversible sleep. If I could find an ingredient that would still make the Draught of Peace work, and keep away any negative affects...

"_Miss. Black!" _My book was picked up and slammed shut an inch away form my nose.

I didn't flinch. Bully for me. But it certainly awoke me from my thoughts. "Yes, Professor Snape?" I raised my head to meet his hardened eyes. I had _really_ pissed him off.

"Miss. Black, we are covering the ingredient of a Wit-Sharpening Potion. Something you clearly need." Snape allowed a smirk as he drawled out his last sentence. Giggles erupted from both Gryfindors and Slytherins. Traitors. "I don't suppose you could tell me the key ingredient to the potion, Miss. Black?"

A look came into Snape's eye that told me he was absolutely positive I wouldn't know what the key ingredient were. Apparently, even after 7 years of potions with the same teacher, he didn't know me very well.

"I can assure you, Professor, that it is not I who needs the Wit-Strengthening Potion, but apossible a few in this class, or maybe one standing infront of me." I met Snape's eyes again and allowed a small smirk to cross my face. He did a nice imitation of a tomato. 'Ooo's' erupted through out the class room. _Honestly, they were all immature_. "And I can name the key ingredient back wards in my sleep. Armadillo bile, chopped ginger roots, and grounds scarab beetles, exactly five of them and then stirred into the caldron every five minutes clockwise and left to boil for 45 minutes in moonlight. Do you need a demonstration or was my answer enough?" _Take that, Snape. _

I leaned back in my chair and allowed the smirk to widen over my face as Snape struggled to get a-hold of his temper_. He should have known better..._

"Your words were more then enough, Miss. Black. Detention with me tonight, 7:30 sharp. A minute late and I add a week on. Class dismissed." Snape threw me a smug look and walked away form my desk, a hop in his step.

_Bloody bugger_.

Snape usually went easy on Slytherin's like allowing the occasional screw up and the occasional drifting off. Apparently I wasn't Slytherin enough.

With a small huff I shrugged off the detention and packed up my books and my research in my black messenger bag. Ignoring the jeers of my fellow Slytherins's and the taunts of my Gryfindor enemies I made my way out of the dungeon and took a sharp right to find the stairs that would lead me out of this hell hole.

"Smooth Aizel, just be lucky he didn't take off house points!" I heard Draco call after me as I rounded the stairs up to the Great Hall. I flipped him and his cronies the bird over my shoulder. They weren't worth words. Their cackling laughter floated up the stairs with me.

Aizel Black. Aizel rhymes with Hazel, so don't mis pronounce my name. One of my pet peeves.

I bet your wondering what kind of Seventh Year Slytherin would take N.E.W.T level potions and be on first name bases with Draco Malfoy and be able to stand up to the most viscous Professor in school? Me. Right hand female of The Dark Lord, Youngest female Death Eater, Niece of Sirus Black, Daughter of Regulus Black. Oh. Did I mention Severus Snape's intended?

Imagine that.

As I huffed through the Great Hall to my next class, D.A.D.A, most students cleared a path. for me.

At 5'1 and a 100 pounds, I am _not_ an intimidating thing. But my presence is. My milk white skin contrast with my mid back black hair and my unusual green eyes. A trait from my whore of a mother, I'm sure. If my 'Goth.' looks don't do it, as I've been told my Mister Draco himself, it would be my aura. Magic clings to me like a second skin. _Power_, if one is bold enough to say.

Ha. I laugh at the thought of power. It is not something I want. Power corrupts, as I have seen done many times before. But I seem to have no choice in the matter. I don't want power, but power defiantly wants me.

I was the first one to Defense Against the Dark Art's class, goody. I immediately opened the door without saying hello to Professor Lupin. The stupid oaf Dumbledore had allowed hi to come back and teach again. Four years ago we didn't want him, and it certainly hasn't changed since then. I went to the back of the room and took the single desk next to a window and slipped out my research on the Draught of Peace. All the while Ignoring the werewolf's insane humming.

Slowly, Slytherin's trickled in one by one along with a few Hufflepuff's here and there. At least it was better then Gryfindor's.

Sitting alone in the back of the room, my head buried in a book of Potion ingredient, Professor Lupin decided to start class then.

"Today we will start off with a bit of a review. I have captured a boggart once again. We will go over the correct way of dealing with a boggart." Lupin smiled as he un-veiled a chest. The chest shook once violently, as if it knew it were being shown, and then rested perfectly still. A chilling silence had taken over the class. Draco threw a look back at me. I had gone sickly white.

If there was one thing any Death Eater wanted, it was Their true fear to never be known. It could spell disaster. I shared a look with Draco.

_Oh shit._

If the boggart showed either Draco's or mine fear, Lupin was sure to tell Dumbledore. Draco and I were both suspected Death Eaters and Lupin was certainly in cahoots with Dumbledore. If a fight ever brewed out in Hogwarts, they would know our greatest weakness.

Draco locked eyes with me as he allowed me into his mind. I sent him an image of destroying the chest, Lupin being forced to contain the Boggart, or sending us out of class.

Draco nodded grimly at me and stood up suddenly. "Oy Black, what the **hell** was that for?" He rubbed his head as if I had thrown something at him. I got his line of thinking.

I stood up sweetly, my hand already on my wand. "Why, what ever do you mean, Draco?"

"Black, Malfoy, sit down. You can sort your difference out after class." Lupin tried to act tough, but honestly. I could take him out if I wanted to, he looked so weak.

Draco glared at me and made to go sit down. "Whatever, I'm not going to waste my time swapping words with a filthy bastard witch."

I stood up, my eyes oozing out false anger. I knew Draco didn't mean any of that. "Then lets not trade words, Ass hole. **_"Diffindo!_**" I shouted the spell with as much force as I could, but delaying as much as I possible wanted to for Draco to get a shield.

Draco saw the spell coming and yelled out **_"Protego!"_** As a small shield surrounded him. My spell hit his sheila and ricocheted off of it and headed for the chest.

"No!" Remus called out, to stunned by the events for him to do anything more. The spell hit the chest and ripped in half.

An eerie silence filled the room as half the students were staring at me and Draco, or the other half were staring at the chest. Lupin's eyes were on the chest.

A white substance seemed to leak out of the chest. It started filling the front of the room when suddenly Lupin called out "**_Repairo!_**" the half of the chest that had been ripped off flew into the other half of the chest and contained the white mist and repaired itself.

I shot a look at Draco and he met his eyes with me. I sent him an image of us being dragged down to Snape. He nodded. Mastering Legilimency has helped me out on more then one occasion. See? I earn my right to be a Death Eater.

"**BLACK! MALFOY! Front and center!" **I had never seen Lupin flip his lid. It looked like I was about to.

Draco's gang knew what had happened, most of them in training to be Death Eaters. We were the only student Death Eaters. Of course, it was only on a need-to-know basis.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Lupin snapped as he pointed at the chest.

"Well, Professor. It seemed to me Draco reflected my spell and it hit the chest, breaking it in half and freeing the boggart." I looked up innocently into the eyes of the werewolf. I didn't flinch. Bully for me.

Draco sniggered as an enraged look passed Lupin's face. Apparently that hadn't been the answer he wanted.

"You ask a stupid question..." Draco never finished his sentence and let it float in the air. The Slytherin's burst out laughing.

I rolled me eyes. Immature. It wasn't _that_ funny.

Lupin visibly swallowed his anger. I knew it was close to full moon. He better be careful. His fangs were showing.

"I can't deal with you both at the moment. I'm owling Severus on what happened and he will punish you properly. I'm escorting you both down to his office now." Lupin then turned to his desk to write what had happened to Snape. I sent a smug look at Draco. He rolled his eyes. He honestly hated it when I was right.

"Abbot? Hannah, sorry. Your in charge till I return. You two. Come with me." Remus pushed us infront of him out through his class. He made it clear we were to walk ahead of him.

I looked at Draco who walked beside me and game him a smirk. He returned it. Our secret was safe.

For now.

The walk to the dungeons was unbearably quite, but I don't think it was the right time to say anything. I was going to ask Draco about Quidditch, or ask Lupin if this would affect my grade, but I was feeling lazy. I'd caused enough trouble.

To my surprise Lupin didn't send us to Snape's class. Instead he lead us to his private chambers. It was then I remembered Snape has a free period after our class.

Shit.

He wasn't going to be happy about being disturbed.

Lupin pushed us aside and knocked on the door, sending us both looks. I rolled my eyes. If looks could kill, I'd be a dead a thousand times over.

A shuffling of a chair was heard and then the door suddenly opened. Draco nudged me with his elbow and locked eyes with me. I suddenly got the urge to kick Lupin into Snape. I chuckled at Draco but shook my head.

I had been teaching Draco Legilimency since the beginning of the year. For only having four months of training, he was alright. No where's compared to me or Snape though. I was also well trained in Occlumency.

"I received your owl Lupin, I'll take them from here." Snape snapped looking down at us both from his nose.

"Sorry to bother you Snape. Thanks for taking them. Cheers." Lupin was all to eager to hand us off to hand us off to Snape. Great.

We were both shoved into Snape's chamber. It was just like his classroom. Dark and gloomy.

"Sit." Snape ordered and with a wave of his wand, two chairs appeared. Amazing what magic could do.

We sat and faced Snape. He sat down at his desk and looked at us.

"So, why did you do it? I know you two are closer then that to get into a petty fight." He sneered at us. But his eyes were resting on me.

I looked at Draco. We had never, face to face, told Snape we were Death Eaters. You just don't do that if you want to survive and not go to Azkaban. Draco locked eyes with me and I got the impression of uncertainty. I sent him the same feeling back.

There was a reason I was Snape's future wife. Bella Lestrange had set it up. Her being my one living relative that I could stand, I lived with her. She had raised me since I was little and she was the reason I suspected I was powerful. She had set up the marriage to Snape because the woman did _not_ trust him. I was her spy.

Of course, I had seen Snape at the Death Eater meetings. He was one of us. I couldn't Imagine him being a double agent. Why?

Who the hell would be dumb enough to want the two most powerful wizards alive after them?

With that thought I nodded at Draco and we both pulled up our sleeves and showed Snape our Dark Marks.

Here's for hoping Snape wasn't a double agent.


End file.
